One Minute Brawl 59:Naruto VS Goku VS Ichigo
WELCOME TO 1 MINUTE BRAWL! Today, I will try my hand at making 3-way fights. We have an anime showdown of epic proportions! Naruto, the son of the Yellow Flash. Goku, the Super Saiyan of Earth. and Ichigo, the Demonic Swordsmen. Which of these 3 heroes is the strongest? Will it be Ichigo, Goku, or Naruto? LETS FIND OUT! The Fight Location:Forest of Death Time:11:00 PM Naruto was crossing through the Forest of Death when he accidently missed a tree limb and fell on the wandering Ichigo. The 2 exchanged some words before starting to scrap. Goku just wandered by eating a bowl of soup. But the fighting made a shockwave that made Goku drop his bowl of soup. Goku became angry and said "YOU TOOK MY ONLY FOOD"! "NOW I'M GONNA STARVE"! Then Goku shot a kamahameha that knocked Ichigo through a tree. Naruto threw a kunai, but Goku caught it and threw it on the ground. "Let's go Blondie". said Goku. Then Ichigo jumped back into the fight. "You too creep". said Goku. NO MATTER WHO WINS... SOMEONE WILL CRY! Naruto threw a shuriken at Ichigo and then Goku punched Naruto through a tree. Then Ichigo got mad and went hollow. He then slashed Goku flying through 4 trees and shot a blast off his sword that hit Naruto and knocked him out. Then Goku went SS1 and punched Ichigo the whole way through the forest. Goku blasted Ichigo into the air and followed up with an elbow back down to Earth. Naruto finally got up and ran towards them. He entered Sage Mode and made a rasen-shuriken. He threw it at Goku and Ichigo. Goku dodged, but it hit Ichigo and injured him. Naruto got blasted by a kamahameha and was knocked back into the forest. Ichigo slashed Goku and actaully cut him. Goku stumbled back and went SS2. Then Naruto came back and he began turning red. Naruto had entered the Nine-Tail's 2 tailed form. He shot a giant ball of blue energy that blasted Goku flying through the air and knocked Ichigo underground. Ichigo crawled out of the ground and Goku blasted him with a laser and then he punched Naruto in the face. Naruto turned into the 4-tailed variant and clawed Goku's chest, leaving a scratch mark. Goku made the smaller spirit bomb and launched it at Naruto. Naruto was blasted flying into the air and disapeered from sight. Then Ichigo came out of nowhere and slashed Goku in the back. Goku yelled in pain and elbowed Ichigo back. Then Ichigo went Vasto Lorde and said in Japanease "I will take you to hell". Goku went SS3 and began charging the Dragon Fist. Ichigo made a giant ball of energy on the tip of his sword. Ichigo fired the ball of energy and Goku ran at Ichigo with the Dragon Fist. Goku's Dragon Fist cracked throught the attack and smacked Ichigo square in the gut, making a hole in him. Then the golden dragon wrapped around Ichigo and disangrated him. Naruto came back as the six-tailed variant and clawed Goku again, this time he scratched his face. Goku smacked him back several feet and turned SS4. "I am truth". said Goku as Naruto turned into the eight-tailed variant. They fought, punching each other, matching blow for blow. Then Goku used his bo to smack Naruto into the hit him with the Dragon Fist, then Goku made the larger spirit bomb and launched it at Naruto. Naruto's eyes turned red and he entered the full nine-tails variant. Naruto teleported away from the spirit bomb and appeared behind Goku. He stuck a kunai in Goku's back and then kicked him down to the ground. Goku caught himself and landed on his feet. Then Goku said "I've had enough of you now". Goku went SSG and he blasted a ki blast that knocked Naruto flying back into a mountain. Naruto entered his orange, chakra-cloaked form and said "Kurama, let's finish this guy together". They made the rasen-tailed beast bomb and aimed it at Goku. Goku made another Dragon Fist and flew off towards them. The 2 attacks collided and it ended as a draw. Goku stood up and was kinda dizzy. Naruto barely got up. But then he became the Sage of the Six Paths. "Thic conflinct will be resolved now". said Naruto. Goku turned SSGSS and said "Yes, it will be resolved soon". The 2 began to fight at max power, not caring anymore. Goku landed a few good blows, Naruto landed a few in return. They fought as equals, not able to overpower each other. Untill finally, Naruto's chakra began to run lower than he would like it to. But Goku's ki was also suffering quite a bit. They kept fighting until finally Naruto left his SOSP form and was back in Sage Mode. Goku went for the finishing blow, but his SSGSS form ran out on him and he returned to base form. They continued to fight each other. Naruto landed a punch and then yelled "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"! There were at least 200 clones all standing there in Sage Mode. Goku looked around and said "I've dealt with this before". Then Goku used instant transmission. All the Narutos looked around. "Where'd he go"? "Did you see him"? "No, did you"? "I was hoping you did". Then Goku re-appeared holding a spirit bomb he threw it and it destroyed all the clones. Then Naruto himself came and punched Goku in the back. "Alright, here I go". said Naruto. Naruto regained his chakra cloak from Kurama. "Thanks for the chakra Kurama". said Naruto. then he made a huge rasen-shuriken and aimed it at Goku. Goku began charging a kamehameha as he turned SSGSS. Naruto launched the giant rasen-shuriken and Goku fired the kamehameha. The 2 ultimate attacks collided and were at a standstill. Then Goku yelled "I WILL BEAT YOU"! Then Naruto yelled "I WILL BECOME HOKAGE"! Naruto became the Sage of Six Paths again and began to get the edge against Goku. Goku's hair turned orange,(red and yellow anyone?) Goku fired off a red kamehameha that overpowerd Naruto's rasen-shuriken and also destroyed Naruto. KO! Reasoning: This was a rather close fight to pick from. But it was apparant that Ichigo had little to no chance in this fight. He has only 3 forms, including base. (Base, Hollow, and Vasto Lorde) While Naruto, including base, has 9 forms.(Base, Sage, 2-Tailed, 4-Tailed, 6-Tailed, 8-Tailed, 9-Tailed, Chakra Cloak, and Sage of Six Paths) Goku, as we all know, has 7 forms.(Base, SS1, SS2, SS3, SS4, SSG, and SSGSS) That last form at the end was his Super Saiyan ki mixing in with his Super Saiyan God ki. Plus his emotions were added into the concotion. But seriously, did you guys actaully expect to see Naruto or Ichigo win? It should be apparant, that just by watching 1 episode of each anime, that Goku is LEAGUES above both of these guys. Naruto may have the forms to keep up, but Goku was more powerful and eventually overtook Naruto. Ichigo really didn't have anything going his way in this fight at all. Which is why he was beaten first. Now I gotta go watch some more DBZ. I don't want Goku to hit ME with a kamehameha. The Winner Is: Goku NEXT TIME IT'S TIME FOR THE FINALE! I PROMISED NICK VS SONIC 3! Well, let's make it double or nothing. Sonic AND Shadow VS Nick AND ???(Nick will get a mystery partner) Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights